We are examining the molecular basis of the IR type hybrid dysgenesis in Drosophila melanogaster. Information about another dysgenic system (PM) implicates a family of transposable DNA sequences as the basis for the burst of mutagenic activity observed. We wish to determine whether a similar mechanism exists for the IR system.